The field of the disclosure generally relates to navigation charts and, more specifically, to systems and methods for generating a navigation chart for night navigation.
At least some known navigation charts are used to plan and track naval journeys. Initial computer displayed charts have been static and pre-composed versions of traditional paper charts. Dynamic (e.g., real-time), electronically displayed navigation charts have additional challenges in terms of assisting a user during night travel when the user has very few visual references to use during navigation. For example, some known systems do not identify navigation aids (e.g., beacons, buoys, lighthouses) or provide relevant information about the naval aids. Rather, often a mariner must use a reference book to determine the identity of a navigation aid and to assist the mariner in determining his location, which can be difficult and time-consuming. In addition, navigation aid identification and ship location determination can be especially difficult at night.